The subject matter described herein generally relates to content serving systems that receive image results.
As more and more data is hosted on the Internet, new techniques have been developed for sorting, organizing, and accessing this information. One common tool is the Internet search engine, which may be used to search visual images. For example, a user may wish to identify a person in a photograph, an actor in a video, or a location on a map. Such scenarios require the user to identify a text query that approximates the contents of their image, often leading to inaccurate results. Other search engines may offer an image based search option, where a user may upload a target image to initiate a search based on features of the image.